Every Story is a Love Story
by Chibi J
Summary: complete Based on the Musical Aida. During war, these enemies shouldn't be together, especially when he is already engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Every Story Is A Love Story  
  
Every story, tale or memoir  
  
Every saga or romance  
  
Whether true or fabricated  
  
Whether planned or happenstance  
  
Whether seeping through the ages   
  
Casting centuries aside  
  
Or a hurried brief recital  
  
Just a thirty-minute ride  
  
Whether bright or melancholy  
  
Rough and ready, finely spun  
  
Whether with a thousand players  
  
Or a lonely cast of one  
  
Every story, new or ancient  
  
Bagatelle or work of art  
  
All are tales of human failing   
  
All are tales of love at heart  
  
~Aida  
  
This story is inspired by the musical Aida. It is a wonderful show and I highly recommend that everyone in the world see it. Tim Rice and Elton John are pure genius and this beautiful musical once again proves their talent.  
  
All standard disclaimers for both Aida and Sailor Moon apply. I am simply sharing a love story here. Please don't sue.  
  
Send all e-mail to ChibiJ77@yahoo.com.   
  
Lastly, I'm taking a short break from When I Was A Little Girl. I'm not sure if I have hit a block or boredom from the story. I've gotten little response to the last chapter and need to know that people want me to keep going. Now, that does not mean Usa-chan, Ssista, Inn-chan, Ice-chan and Aria-sama. I know your opinion on it and have all of your threats in mind. I'd really like to get the opinions of others.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every Story Is A Love Story  
  
By: Chibi J  
  
Rated: Probably G, it has like two minor swear words in it.  
  
Edited by: Ssista (Leanne) She's the best!  
  
All *'s are to indicate that the line is a directly quoted lyric from Aida. I don't feel that I should be allowed to lay any claim to the beautiful words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Captain," A crew hand began, approaching a tall man with dark hair, "We have been at sea for five months."  
  
"Excuse me?" The captain replied, turning to the man who had spoken to him. Although his voice came out gruff, he hadn't meant to strike fear into the man in front of him. Throughout most of his life, people had waited on him hand and foot, most feared the man without reason, not that he minded. Fear kept most of the people away from him and left him alone as he desired.  
  
"Sir, you requested to know when we had been at sea for five months." The young crewman stated with a slightly shaking voice.  
  
"Ah, yes, thank you Shingo. Please alert the crew to make sail towards the Onyx castle. It is time that we checked in." The captain replied with a slight laugh.   
  
"Yes Captain Endymion." Shingo answered and then he saluted to his captain. Endymion saluted back to the young crewmember. The boy departed from his captain, leaving Endymion to once again look out to the sea.   
  
"Truly beautiful." He said quietly to himself as he watched the waves rocking against the side of his ship.  
  
*~*  
  
"Minako, you'll never catch me!" A melodious voice sang with laughter into the beautiful blue sky.  
  
"Serenity! Please come back!" A light skinned girl with long blonde hair pleaded with the other girl, who could have passed as her twin.   
  
"Please Serenity," Another light skinned girl, with light blue hair instead of blonde, pleaded with the young woman whom was running across a sandy beach. "We must leave soon or we may be caught!"  
  
"No one will catch us!" Serenity yelled to her two companions as she stopped and spun in circles under the bright sun. She stopped spinning and smiled to the two other girls again. "Ami, you worry far too much. I promise that we will return to the moon soon. We won't get caught."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." A rough voice sounded to the right of the three young women. The girls turned and immediately screamed. Quickly turning, they attempted to run in the opposite direction, only to find another man. Finding no means of possible escape, Serenity, Ami, and Minako stopped running and stood still, awaiting the official announcement of their capture by the men.  
  
*~*  
  
"Captain, the last ship has returned from the shore!" A voice yelled from the ship's deck. Endymion sighed, knowing that his time at sea was now growing short. In a month, he would be back home, although he longed to be anywhere but there.  
  
"Alright, let's set sail." Endymion said with authority, not paying attention to the men who boarded. He swiped a piece of dark hair away from his bronzed forehead.   
  
In his brooding mood, he barely registered the sounds of women. Still, the sound had quickly caught his attention and he turned to see three women being lead across the deck towards the ships quarters. It appeared that several of his men had managed to capture people from the moon. He smiled slightly to himself at the women's protest. It was their fault, he reasoned. After all, they were trespassing on Earth during a time of war between his planet and their own.   
  
"Halt. What have you there men?" Endymion questioned the members of the crew as he climbed down the steps towards the deck.   
  
"We found them on the shore. They are obviously of the moon and we captured in your name and the planet Earth." One man spoke with authority.  
  
"By what right do you have to claim us!" A woman with long blonde hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes asked. Her hair had been pulled into what Endymion had grown up knowing as pigtails. He sincerely doubted that any pig would have ever looked so adorable with her hairstyle or would ever speak to him in such a manner. "We are people, not some object that you can claim!" She spat out.  
  
"Well, by right as captain of this ship I claim you. You are trespassing on my planet and will now spend your life as a slave for it." Endymion replied with a smug grin, causing most of the men around him to laugh.   
  
"I will no more serve you than I would serve the devil himself." The blonde said and spat on the man in front of her. The men surrounding the girl quickly drew up their swords and placed them at the woman's neck.  
  
"Wait!" He said with a raise of his hand. All swords dropped back to their owners' side and were quickly put away. "Take the other two and chain them in the barracks. Take this one," he said as he placed a hand under her chin, "to my room."  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity paced the room as much as she was able to. Her hands and feet had been shackled and a chain attached her to the wall. Her mind was in turmoil. How could she have been so stupid as to get her two best friends in this mess? Her mother would be furious with her, that she knew for certain.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Serenity didn't hear the door to the chamber she was trapped in open. She continued to pace back and forth mumbling to herself.  
  
"You are going to get a splinter in your foot if you keep pacing the floor." Endymion said with a chuckle as he entered into the room. Serenity immediately looked up to the man that entered the room. She quickly turned to face away from him, both in fear of what he would do to her and in anger at the state he caught her in.  
  
Endymion laughed to himself as he walked towards the woman in front of him. Hearing his footsteps near him, she quickly turned around with her head held high.  
  
"You will not touch me." She stated in a very authoritive voice. Endymion grinned at her determination and attitude.   
  
"Well than, I will leave you in your chains." He said and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled to the man. She refused to drop her chin, but spoke in a softer voice. "I would appreciate that."  
  
Endymion walked over towards the golden woman and let her lose of her bindings. He stood close to her a moment longer, causing her to, again, turn away from him.  
  
"You will not do your bidding with me sir, so you should forget whatever thoughts are running wild in your mind." Serenity said with determination. She would not let this man intimidate her.  
  
"Strange." Endymion said, causing her to turn and look at him.  
  
"What is so strange?" She asked in a voice laced with extreme attitude.  
  
"You. You have no fear of me." He said with a chuckle.   
  
"Why should I fear you?" Serenity asked, as if it would be absurd to fear any man.  
  
"Most people do. Especially slaves. You hold your head high and do not tremble in my presence. Most of your people quake in fear and refuse to meet my eyes." Endymion replied as he walked away from the girl to sit in a nearby chair.  
  
"You know nothing about me, and care even less.*" Serenity answered as she again turned from the man, not wishing to look at this creature that found himself so superior.  
  
"CAPTAIN!" A voice shouted from outside of Endymion's quarters. He quickly rose and moved over towards Serenity. Picking up the chains from the ground, he approached her.  
  
"No." She replied in a monotonous voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, but if you wish to survive, you must wear them." He replied in an even tone.   
  
"Captain Endymion! You're needed on the deck!" The voice sounded again, coming closer.   
  
Endymion looked deep into Serenity's eyes. She nodded her head and allowed him to place the shackles on her again.  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity found that a month on sea had passed quickly and before long, she was reunited with Ami and Minako as the three girls were lead off the ship in chains.  
  
"Endymion! It is good to see you again!" A voice sounded as the captain left his ship.  
  
"Ah, Motoki, I trust that all is well at home?" He asked a blonde man who approached him with his hand out.  
  
"Of course sir. I would not allow it to go any other way." Motoki answered with pride, shaking Endymion's hand.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to know that I can trust you with such matters." Endymion said with a small laugh. He threw his arm over Motoki's shoulder and led him over to where the three women stood with chains about their hands and feet.  
  
"Take these women to work in the kitchens." Endymion stated with a smooth voice and waved his arms past the women, as if showing off a piece of artwork.  
  
"Yes sir." Motoki said with a bow. "Oh, the Princess is anxious to see you."  
  
"Ah, yes. The princess." Endymion said with a sigh.  
  
"Yes sir, the princess. Your fiancé." Motoki reminded the captain with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I know." Endymion replied with a sigh. "I suppose I need to take her a gift." He said as he began to think back towards his last six months at sea. Nothing seemed appropriate until he began to look around. "Her." He said pointing a finger at Serenity.  
  
"Yes sir." Motoki replied and release Serenity from her chains.  
  
"Exactly what do you mean by 'her' if I may ask." Serenity asked with an attitude towards Endymion. Motoki withheld a laugh at the gall this woman showed towards his captain and master.  
  
"You," he started as he walked forward pointing a finger at her, "will be my gift to the princess." Serenity simply turned her nose up at the man. Endymion sighed and began to walk away. "Make sure it is done Motoki."  
  
"Yes sir." Motoki replied dutifully.  
  
"Oh and..." Endymion said turning around once more.  
  
"Serenity." She supplied, causing Motoki to gasp slightly before catching himself.  
  
"Serenity. You are now property of the princess. Be sure to show her the proper respect." He said with a chuckle.  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity emerged from the small changing room that Motoki had taken her to with her new clothing. She was dressed in a long, plain blue gown. On many, it may have been drab and ugly, but it brought out the blue in Serenity's eyes and her hair shimmered off the back of the gown.  
  
"Serenity." Motoki gasped at the sight of the woman in front of him. "You look stunning."  
  
"Please Motoki. I look the same as every other slave in this castle." Serenity replied with a grin and the boy's sweetness.  
  
"Serenity, you are anything but another slave." He replied, dropping to one knee in front of the woman. She quickly reached down to grab him off of his knee before anyone saw him.  
  
"I am a simple servant and nothing more, please." She pleaded with Motoki.  
  
"I grew up in your hometown. At least, began to grow.* I was captured when I was young, not yet even half my height. But my family had lived a privileged life working in the palace. Which explains why I know you." Motoki finished with a smile of hope.  
  
"You know to much. You must forget what you think you know to be true. I am a slave like you." She again pleaded with him.  
  
"No, Princess, you are anything but like me. You must be who you are, for our people. They seek the promise of freedom. You can give them that." Motoki said, begging the Serenity to see the truth.  
  
"Motoki, I beg you, do not let on what you know."   
  
"Serenity, for you, for your life, I promise to be silent." Motoki replied solemnly. She nodded her head and followed Motoki to the quarters of her new mistress.  
  
*~*  
  
"My son." A woman with dark red hair smiled as she approached Endymion. "Welcome home."  
  
"Mother." Endymion simply replied and kissed the woman on the cheek.   
  
"My dear, it has been too long since you have left. Things are happening here that will greatly affect your future." The woman said as she sat down on a chair. A servant immediately approached her and kneeled down.  
  
"Mistress, do you desire anything."  
  
"No, you may leave. I need to speak to my son." The woman said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Yes Lady Beryl." The servant said as she exited the room.  
  
"Mother, what has occurred that you seem so sure will affect my future?" Endymion asked his mother.  
  
"The king is ill. His health is failing and the royal physicians have no cause to provide for his ailment. They fear that his death is imminent." Beryl said with mock concern. Endymion could tell that she really cared little of the king, but said nothing.  
  
"You must marry the princess so that you may take your place as king. My son, you have been engaged for seven years and your avoidance of the task of marriage has been noted. However, you have a duty that you must fulfill." Beryl informed Endymion as she sipped on a glass of wine.  
  
Endymion bowed to his mother in a gesture of understanding before leaving the room. As he left, a woman with wavy dark green entered the room.  
  
"My Lady, all is going as planned." The woman informed Beryl.  
  
"Good Esmeraude. I'm glad to hear it. Continue as planned. Who would have guessed that the copper mines would also harbor such a wonderful poison as arsenic?" Beryl said with an evil laugh. "At dinner tonight, be sure to slip another portion into his glass. At the rate we are poisoning him, he will be dead in a fortnight." Beryl finished, laughing sinisterly with Esmeraude.   
  
*~*  
  
"Why hasn't Endymion come to visit me? He's seen my father, his mother, and everyone else in the kingdom, but me." The princess asked with a sigh. She sat upon a chair in her chamber and a handmaiden immediately jumped to brush her hair.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and the princess jumped to her feet and smoothed her dress in anticipation of her fiancé. "You may enter."  
  
"Your highness." Motoki said with a bow upon entering into the princess's chamber.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Motoki." The princess said with a sigh. She dropped back to her chair and the handmaiden again brushed her hair.  
  
"Princess Rei, I have brought a gift from Captain Endymion for you." Motoki said with a tone laced with obedience.  
  
"Just put it over there." Rei said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Excuse me princess," Serenity spoke out, "but I would prefer not to simply be placed on a table." She ended with a slight laugh. The princess immediately looked up to see who dared to speak to her without permission.  
  
"Ugh, another handmaiden. Motoki, I don't need another handmaiden." She said with a wave of her hand. "So just take her someplace else."  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Excuse me?" Rei said as she turned towards the voice that had spoken out again.  
  
"Serenity. My name is Serenity."   
  
"You don't fear me?" Rei asked in a tone of astonishment.  
  
"No, my princess. I would like to bring you news of the captain. He is well." Serenity said and Rei seemed quite pleased to hear the news. "If you would like, I happen to be a seamstress and could make fine dresses for you the likes that you have never seen."  
  
"Hmm," Rei started, seeming deep in thought, "She knows my weakness." She said with a smile. "Motoki, you may leave her with me." Motoki nodded and left the room with a bow.  
  
"So tell me, Serenity, what can you do for me?" Rei asked, eager to add a new design to her large wardrobe.  
  
"Well, my princess..."  
  
*~*  
  
"Everyone, please sit. Tonight we feast to the safe return of my captain, Endymion!" The king raised his glass in salute to his captain of the guard.  
  
"To Endymion!" Everyone said as they raised a glass to the man who sat to the right of the king. To the king's left sat his daughter, the princess Rei. Behind her sat three servant women, including Serenity. Although she sat on her knees, Serenity still did not lower her head, which caught Endymion's attention.  
  
"Your highness, guests, my son...I address you tonight with good news. Tonight we announce the marriage of my son to the Princess Rei!" Beryl said as she raised her glass again in salute. She smiled sinisterly as she watched the king finish his glass of wine and requested another. "In seven days they will be married!"  
  
"To the bride and groom!" The crowd shouted, causing Rei to blush. Endymion sat stoically, not given any emotion to the statement.  
  
The people began to feast on their meal, but were not through the first course before the king began to sputter and cough. He fell ill and was immediately rushed from the room, his daughter at his side. Serenity stayed with the other servants to help clean up the dinner as the other guests left. She was grateful for the few minutes that she was able to visit with Minako and Ami. She was pleased to know that they were well and the three set to cleaning up the half eaten feast.  
  
"Damn it!" A large male voice boomed through the hall and a glass clanked on the floor. Endymion quickly came into view, his anger scaring off Minako and Ami. However, Serenity, used to his easily flared temper, stayed.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" She asked the man with an attitude unfit for a humble servant.  
  
"I'm being forced to marry. What else could be wrong?" He said gruffly at what he considered a stupid question.  
  
"You've been engaged for years. Surely you had to realize that this day would come eventually. What's the matter? Don't you love her?" Serenity asked with sympathy. She knew that she would not marry anyone if she were not in love. Her strong will had prevented such arrangements in the past. Now, however, she felt no worry. She would never be free to such luxury as marriage again. She was a slave, until the day she died.  
  
"Yes, I love her. I have loved her since we were small children. Unfortunately, our love is more like that of siblings. But that's not the real problem." Endymion said with a sigh.  
  
"Then what is it?" Serenity asked, becoming tired of hearing the poor captain whine about his problems.  
  
"I will never be able to leave the castle again. I will be king of all of the Earth. I love the sea, love to explore and learn of different lands. All of that will be taken away from me."  
  
"Oh, poor Endymion." Serenity said with sarcasm. "You act as if you are a slave. You control your life and you can change it."   
  
"I am a slave to the wishes of others."  
  
"You have no shackles on you. You are your own master! So don't expect any pity from this humble palace slave.*" Serenity said and turned away.  
  
"Come back here!" Endymion said with a growl. Serenity dismissed him with a wave of her hand and continued out the door. "Damn her!"  
  
*~*  
  
"I don't understand Serenity. He's always been so healthy before." Rei said with a sigh.   
  
"My princess," Serenity began as she continued to brush Rei's hair, "Sometimes illness strikes without notice. Your father may not be terribly old, but he is at an age where he is at risk of sickness."  
  
"I know. I just don't know how I will handle things without him." Rei said with a sigh. "They expect me to be a queen. No one has ever seen me as anything but cute before. How will I gain the respect of my people?"  
  
Serenity stopped brushing Rei's hair and sat next to her on the vanity bench. "My princess, there is more than just looks in your favor. I have seen it. You need to only show it to them."  
  
"Well, I suppose with Endymion by my side, I won't have to worry to much. I can go on as I am."  
  
"No, you must not deceive yourself." Serenity said with a tone of affirmation. Rei could tell that Serenity meant all of her words with sincerity. Their eyes met and Rei could not help but to hug the gentle slave who was so wise and understanding.  
  
"Ah-hem." A male voice sounded from the doorway of the room.  
  
"Endymion!" Rei squeaked and stood, pulling her robe tighter around her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just coming to check on you. But I see that you are in good care..." Endymion said and begun to turn around from the two women.  
  
"Wait, umm, you can stay!" Rei stated a little to eagerly. "I mean, we are getting married in just seven days..."   
  
"Well princess," Endymion started to protest and then noticed Serenity looking in eager anticipation to leave the room. "I'll tell you what, I will join you in your room in a moment. I just need to speak to Serenity briefly."  
  
"Ohh." Rei squealed and quickly departed to her bedroom in the next room.  
  
Serenity tried to quickly leave the room before Endymion grabbed her by the arm, halting all movement.  
  
"Please, just let me leave." She asked in an almost begging tone. She did not want to discuss anything with Endymion, especially knowing what his fiancé was waiting for in the next room.  
  
"Serenity, wait. I owe you an apology. I am sorry for how I acted." Endymion said with a solemn expression. Serenity simply smiled, although it quickly changed to a frown.  
  
"Endymion." The seductive voice of Rei came from the bedroom.  
  
"You have no need to apologize to me. It is in your nature to be selfish." Serenity replied with a tone of ice in her voice.  
  
"What would you have me do?" He pleaded with her.  
  
"Endymion!" Rei's voice sounded again.  
  
"Nothing." Serenity replied  
  
"Please, Serenity, there must be something I can do to make this up to you."   
  
"ENDYMION!!"  
  
"There is nothing you can to do to help my feelings. If you feel some need to do something, then do it for my people." Serenity said with finality.   
  
Endymion was about to reply when Rei came stomping out of her room. "There is a half naked woman in the other room waiting for you and you are out here talking!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs at Endymion.  
  
"I'm sorry princess, I am tired and feel the need to retire now." Endymion said with a slight snarl. He quickly left the room and left a stunned Rei in his wake.  
  
"Oh Serenity, what have I done?"  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity approached the creek outside the castle with a basket of laundry in her arm. She found a stone and perched on it, dipping the articles in the water to clean them.  
  
"Princess, I'm glad you are here with us." A woman with very light brown hair said to Serenity before standing to leave with her clean laundry. Serenity simply nodded and smiled at the woman.  
  
Before another woman approached her sharing the same sentiments. Again, Serenity nodded to the woman. The same event occurred about six times before Serenity finished her laundry. She stood from the creek and began to walk back to the castle. On her way, she noticed Motoki talking to a woman and decided to speak with him.  
  
As she approached, the other woman lowered her head slightly and whispered, "My princess," before leaving Motoki and Serenity alone. Serenity turned towards Motoki and gave him a grim look.  
  
"Okay, so I told a person or two." Motoki admitted with a shy grin.  
  
"Motoki!" She responded with an upset tone.  
  
"Serenity, our people need the promise of hope. You provide us that hope. Please, you must come see your people. Speak to them, help them, please." Motoki pleaded. Serenity's face could not help but show sadness for her people. She nodded her head and allowed Motoki to guide her to the slave camp where the people who were not lucky enough to work in the palace lived.   
  
Around her feet, dirt piled high with old food and waste greeted her. The disgust that her people were living in saddened her, but she kept her head held high. A woman with light brown hair approached her and kneeled before her. Serenity immediately brought her to her feet again.  
  
"Please, do not bow to me. I am a slave now, like all of you." Serenity pleaded. She feared not for her life if the people of Earth found out that she was the princess of the moon. In actuality, she felt that she deserved to be a slave. It was her stupidity that brought her to Earth and her own stupidity that allowed her to be caught. She did not deserve to be treated as a princess.  
  
"My princess. You will always be our princess, no matter where you are or how you look." The woman responded. "We have no crown or robes for you to wear, but we still wish you to be our princess."  
  
Serenity smiled at the girl. "My dear, thank you. Thank you all for your support. I will not lose hope."  
  
The people around her cheered. The woman with light brown hair took and introduced Serenity to all of the people of the camp.   
  
"Makoto," Serenity addressed the woman whom had restored Serenity's faith in herself, "please, tell me more. I want to know all that has been going on." Serenity pleaded when she felt that Makoto had been hiding some of the torture and terror that her people had been going through.  
  
"My princess, the people are suffering. The word of your arrival has been a revival and everyone is willing to do what he or she can to help. They are ready to follow your lead, no matter what it takes."  
  
*~*  
  
"I must say this, you Earthlings have wonderful fabrics." Serenity said with a laugh as she picked up a piece of material from a basket. She and Rei were shopping in the square to find the materials for Serenity to make Rei's wedding gown.  
  
The two women laughed and continued on their journey through the square. However, both had their attention quickly caught by a woman of the moon running towards Serenity.  
  
"Look, he's giving it away!" The woman yelled in an almost hysterical fashion.  
  
"Makoto, what's going on?" Serenity asked as Rei looked on in interest at the two servants.  
  
"Captain Endymion. He is giving away all of his belongings. He's giving them to us!" Makoto squealed before leaving Serenity and Rei standing in shock.  
  
"He is giving away all of his belongings." Rei said, coming out of her shock. "He must be preparing for our wedding."   
  
Serenity smiled at her princess. She had known how much Rei had been hurting in the days since Endymion had walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Serenity, it's three days until we are to be married. I must make things right with him. You must speak to him for me please." Rei asked, practically begging.  
  
"Princess, I don't think..."  
  
"Please." Rei asked with her most adorable face. In that past days the two women had come more than a master and slave, they were more like friends. Serenity couldn't handle the face that the princess was giving her and agreed to speak to Endymion.  
  
*~*  
  
"This is my last blanket." Endymion stated very plainly, although a smile graced his face. He placed the blanket into the woman's hand. She bowed before the captain and ran off with her prize in her hand.  
  
"You may be a little cold tonight." Serenity said with a chuckle as she approached Endymion. He smiled as he saw her approach.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, knowing that he knew what she was thanking him for. She turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" He yelled. She stopped a few feet from him. "At last, she listens! Praise be to the Gods." Endymion said with a laugh.  
  
Turning to face Endymion, Serenity couldn't hide the smile on her face at the comment that he had made. Endymion sighed.  
  
"I'll be honest. I don't understand this emotion I have when I'm around you. I feel furious and content at the same time." Endymion confessed to Serenity. She, in turn, looked to the ground.  
  
"My captain, you must remember your place and mine. I am a servant to your fiancé." Serenity replied with sorrowful tone. Endymion quickly crossed to Serenity and placed a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.  
  
"This may not be the moment to tell you face to face, but I could wait forever for the perfect time and place.*" Endymion said as Serenity gasped. Not letting her get in another word, he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Slowly parting from her lips, Endymion smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. She stood completely silent, afraid that any words would break the moment that had just occurred between the two of them. However, as the Gods willed it, the moment was only allowed to be just that.  
  
"Excuse me."   
  
Both Endymion and Serenity quickly jumped out of each other's arms to face the speaker.  
  
"Motoki." Endymion said, just barely above a whisper. Serenity looked at Motoki and then turned and ran away from the two men.  
  
"Sir, I am here on behalf of the princess. She wishes to see you."  
  
Endymion nodded his head and began to walk towards the castle.  
  
"He's in love, but he's not the only one who'll be changed.*" Motoki said with a sigh.  
  
*~*  
  
"Serenity." A voice whispered in her ear. Quickly turning around, Serenity found herself face-to-face with Endymion. Not letting a moment pass, he leaned down and caught Serenity in a passionate kiss. Pulling back from Serenity, he smiled down at her lovingly.  
  
"We all lead such elaborate lives. Wild ambitions in our sights. How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights. Seems quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to live like that. Seems quite unbelievable to me, I don't want to love like that. I just want our time to be slower and gentler, wiser, free." Endymion looked deep into Serenity's eyes.  
  
"Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to live like that." Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
"Too many choices tear us apart, I don't want to love like that. I just want to touch your heart. May this confession..."  
  
"Be the start." They both said together as they met again in a passionate embrace.   
  
(AN: All of that was from the beautiful song Elaborate Lives of Aida. I just didn't feel like starring it all. There's more to the song, it's very pretty. :))  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity walked back to the slave camp, as she had promised Makoto earlier that she would visit her. She felt like she was walking on air. However, a heavy weight fell onto her feet, bringing her back to the ground and reality quickly. Standing, obviously waiting for Serenity, was Motoki. He had a grim look on his face.  
  
"It can't be. You know that." He stated solemnly.  
  
"Motoki, please." Serenity pleaded with him. She really didn't feel up to a lecture at this point.   
  
"Serenity," Motoki started softly. "I just..."  
  
"Serenity!" Makoto entered the camp screaming for her princess.  
  
"Makoto, calm down what is it?" Serenity asked concerned. Makoto was a tough woman. For something to scare her this much, it must have been bad.  
  
"Princess, they caught her." Makoto gasped out between breaths.  
  
"Caught who?" Motoki know question the woman.  
  
"Your mother. They have captured Queen Selene. The Earthlings have captured her and are holding her prisoner in the castle dungeon." Makoto finally said, gasping to catch her breath.  
  
"Dear Gods." Motoki gasped. Others gathered around, hearing the news and afraid of what would now happen.  
  
"We will be strong." Serenity yelled out to her people, the people of the moon, answering all of the questions that were running through their minds. "We will be strong, we will survive."  
  
"Yes." Motoki quickly agreed. He took her hand and the hand of Makoto. "We can do it."  
  
"The Gods are on our side. They love us all and our kingdom. We will not be left to suffer!" Serenity stated with pride and confidence.   
  
"The Gods love Nubia, we have to keep believing. Though scattered and divided, we are still its heart. The fall of Nubia, ephemeral and fleeting, the spirit always burning though the flesh is torn apart. The spirit always burning though the flesh is torn apart.*"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Act I  
  
Okay, that last quote. Nubia is the country that Aida comes from. I didn't want to damage the lyric, so I left it. 'Ephemeral' means short lived. I had to look it up, so I saved you from having to do the same.  
  
I hope that you have enjoyed Act I. Act II will be done shortly.  
  
Let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Step To Far  
  
Amneris:  
  
It's so strange he doesn't show me  
  
More affection than he needs  
  
Almost formal, too respectful  
  
Never takes romantic leads  
  
There are times when I imagine  
  
I'm not always on his mind  
  
He's not thinking what I'm thinking  
  
Always half a step behind  
  
Radames:  
  
I'm in every kind of trouble  
  
Can't you tell? Just look at me  
  
Half ecstatic, half dejected  
  
All in all I'm all at sea  
  
Easy terms I thought I wanted  
  
Fill me now with chilling dread  
  
You could never know the chaos   
  
Of a life turned on its head  
  
Aida:  
  
I am certain that I love him  
  
But a love can be misplaced  
  
Have I compromised my people?  
  
In my passion and my haste?  
  
I could be his life companion  
  
Anywhere but where we are  
  
Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
  
Did I take a step to far?  
  
~Aida   
  
The names in the song compared to the characters in this story are: Amneris-Rei, Radames-Endymion, Aida-Serenity.  
  
This story is inspired by the musical Aida. It is a wonderful show and I highly recommend that everyone in the world see it. Tim Rice and Elton John are pure genius and this beautiful musical once again proves their talent.  
  
All standard disclaimers for both Aida and Sailor Moon apply. I am simply sharing a love story here. Please don't sue.  
  
Send all e-mail to ChibiJ77@yahoo.com.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every Story Is A Love Story   
  
Act II  
  
By: Chibi J  
  
Rated: Probably G, it has like two minor swear words in it.  
  
Edited by: Ssista (Leanne) She's the best!  
  
All *'s are to indicate that the line is a directly quoted lyric from Aida. I don't feel that I should be allowed to lay any claim to the beautiful words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serenity? Are you here?" Endymion asked in a slight whisper as he looked around for the blonde that he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Yes. I am here." Serenity replied in a soft and solemn voice. Endymion immediately picked up on the tone of her voice and knew that something was bothering her.  
  
"Serenity, something troubles you. What is wrong?"   
  
"Endymion, your people have captured my mo-, my queen." Serenity told him.   
  
"I know. I have heard. She is to be executed in three days, the day after my wedding." Endymion replied in an even tone.   
  
"How can you be so calm about this?!" Serenity yelled and began to pace around. "This is my queen. My people will have no chance if she dies!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a war. The Earthlings demand control of the moon and I am a captain of the King's armies."   
  
Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but found that she could not form any words. She watched as Endymion walked towards her, as if to embrace her. Taking a step backwards, Serenity found that she could no longer stand to be in the man's presence and fled from him.  
  
Endymion stood, watching Serenity run away from him. His thoughts were mixed and confused in his mind. What could he do? What should he do?  
  
*~*  
  
"This way." Motoki whispered to Serenity. She was dressed in a black cloak that covered her face. Motoki had bribed the guard to get he and Serenity in to see the queen.  
  
"Mother." Serenity gasped. Her mother was in a small cell, not fit for any royalty, enemy or not.   
  
"Serenity! I thought you were dead!" Selene declared, joyful to see her daughter alive and well.  
  
"Mother, I am sorry that I betrayed your wishes. I should have never come to Earth. I..."   
  
"My daughter, our mistakes are in the past. It is the future of our people that we must worry about now." Selene said in an attempt to calm her daughter.  
  
"Motoki has come up with a plan. We will get you out of here in two days." Serenity informed her mother.  
  
"Motoki?" Selene asked curiously. For some reason, the name struck a memory.  
  
"Yes," Serenity stated and pulled Motoki towards her side. "His parents used to work in the palace. He was taken when he was just a young boy."  
  
"Your majesty," Motoki said with a bow, "I have never lost my loyalty to the moon."  
  
"Motoki, thank you." The queen said smiling. "So, please share this plan."  
  
"In two days when the marriage is to commence for the princess and captain, all of the guards will be needed in the main halls. Only one guard will be at this gate. We can easily overthrow one man." Motoki ended with a grin.  
  
"It sounds good, but how will we leave?" Selene asked, afraid that she would put a dent into Motoki's master plan.  
  
"I have this medallion that Endymion gave me. He said that I could use it and anyone would do as I asked." Serenity said, pulling a medallion from inside her shirt.  
  
"Endymion?" Selene asked.  
  
"The Earthling captain that is to wed the princess." Motoki answered in a flat tone.  
  
"And what relationship do you have with this Earthling?" Selene asked Serenity with a growl.  
  
"Mother, he and I..."  
  
"You and he are nothing!" Selene cut her off. "For the good of our people, you will never see that man again!"  
  
*~*  
  
"You called for me mother." Endymion asked as he entered into Beryl's chambers. "Princess, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Well, Endymion, your mother was just explaining some of the plans that we have to take over the moon." Rei replied. She had been looking at several maps that indicated rebel camps and the attacks that had been planed in strategic places on the moon.  
  
"Yes, she was curious as to what would happen now that we have captured the queen of the moon." Beryl replied with a sinister smile.  
  
"After all, I am to be queen. I should know what is going on." Rei stated confidently. "However, I don't understand why this is all so necessary."  
  
"Well my dear, the moon is rightfully ours. Where else do you think the fine jewelry you are wearing came from?" Beryl said with a laugh.  
  
"Suddenly they're not so beautiful." Rei said sadly and removed the necklace she had been wearing. "I must be going now."  
  
"It has been a pleasure princess." Beryl said with a bow. Rei left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Endymion with his mother.  
  
"You requested my presence?" Endymion asked, slightly disgusted by the act his mother had put on with the princess.  
  
"Yes. I have heard of your affairs with the princess's handmaiden. You must end it now." Beryl said, without even looking up to her son.  
  
"I see that your spies are as good as always. However, my affairs are no business of yours." Endymion replied nonchalantly.   
  
"They are my business!" Beryl growled as she stood to face Endymion. "I have worked too hard to get you on the throne for you to throw it away on some tramp!"  
  
"What have you done? Arranged a marriage. What terribly difficult work." Endymion said with a snarl. "I no longer care for the throne." Without a word of dismissal, Endymion stomped from the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Esmeraude." Beryl said into the apparently empty room.  
  
"Yes my Lady." Esmeraude answered, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"My son will be king." Beryl said with a feral grin. "I will be damned if he does not sit on the throne after all I have done to get him there."  
  
"Yes my Lady." Esmeraude replied dutifully.  
  
"I want you to see that Serenity is no more. With her out of the way, nothing will stop Endymion from marrying the princess."  
  
"Yes my Lady."  
  
*~*  
  
Serenity paced back and forth, wearing a small rut into the dirt ground of the slave camp. She heard a voice call her name and raced to meet with a young girl at the gate door. The young girl handed Serenity a note, before quickly racing away.  
  
'I'm sorry for everything I've said and for anything I forgot to say too. When things get so complicated I stumble, at best, muddle through. I wish that our lives could be simple. I don't want the world, only you.   
  
'Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time, never the place. So this letter will have to do. I love you'  
  
Serenity wiped a tear from her eye and held the letter to her chest. It hurt to know that the love she felt for Endymion could never be again.  
  
"Serenity!" A deep voice yelled. Four guards entered into the camp with whips and chains in their hands.   
  
Motoki quickly grabbed Serenity around the waist and pulled her to hide behind a group of people.  
  
"We are here for Serenity." One of the men spoke. Serenity struggled in Motoki's grasp, but he refused to let go.  
  
"Fine then." The soldier grumbled and grabbed a woman nearby. Serenity gasped when she saw that he had grabbed Makoto. "Serenity, show yourself now or she dies."   
  
Serenity again squirmed in Motoki's grasp, to no avail.  
  
"I am Serenity." A woman with shoulder length blonde hair said as she walked towards the men. They quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the camp.  
  
"Noooo!" Serenity cried out once Motoki finally let go his grasp on her. She fell to the ground and began to cry.  
  
"My princess," Motoki began quietly, "You must know that we would all give our lives before we let them harm you. You are our only hope."  
  
"I understand." Serenity replied grimly. She stood from the ground and began to walk out of the camp.  
  
"Where are you going?" Motoki questioned her as she left. She did not reply, nor look back. "You're going to see him, aren't you? After all of this!"  
  
"Motoki, you don't understand. You can't understand." Serenity answered and continued on her way.  
  
"Your right princess. I don't understand. I thought I knew you. But I know now that I don't know you." Motoki said quietly to himself as he watched her head to the castle.  
  
*~*  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
The two lovers ran to each other and met in a loving embrace. Endymion leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I thought that they had killed you." Endymion said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"No, another sacrificed herself for me." Serenity said sadly. The two sat on a nearby bench, looking into each other's eyes. Serenity sighed.  
  
"I am here to tell you we can never meet again. Simple really, isn't it? A word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when you think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell the someone you once loved so long ago, so well.*"  
  
"I was given paradise for a day to only have it taken away." Endymion said with a sigh. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You must marry the princess Endymion. You can help my people." Serenity pleaded with him.  
  
"You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned what it is to be in love and have that love returned.*" Endymion said and then reached down to kiss his love one last time.  
  
Serenity turned without another word and walked away from Endymion. He watched her as she walked away and then turned to head in the other direction.  
  
Rei stepped out from behind the stone gate where she had been through their entire conversation. She stared at Endymion's retreating back and sighed. She sat down on the bench and wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye.  
  
"I know the truth and it haunts me. I learned it a little too late. I know the truth and it mock me. I know the truth and it shocks me. I learned it all a little too late.*"  
  
*~*  
  
Rei approached the podium where her king and fiancé stood. The wedding occurred and ended. The ceremony would be complete with a kiss. Endymion bent to pick up Rei's veil. Her face, beautiful but sad, was revealed to him. He bent to kiss her.  
  
"Sir! Selene has escaped!" A guard said as he ran into the room was being held. Endymion immediately cursed and ran from the room.  
  
Quickly running to the docks, Endymion found Serenity and Motoki helping to lower Selene into a small boat.  
  
"Stop!" He demanded of the people in front of him.  
  
"Daughter, hurry!" Selene demanded, knowing whom the man was. Endymion gasped at the realization that Serenity was the princess of the moon. His face quickly turned to stone.  
  
"So that's why you wanted me to marry her! So you could help your mothers escape!"   
  
"No Endymion. That's not it." Serenity cried to him. Motoki jumped from the boat and ran to Serenity's side.  
  
"You must go now!" Motoki demanded.  
  
"No, not yet." Serenity said calmly. She took Endymion's hand into hers and looked deep into his eyes. "I didn't want this. All I have every wanted was you. But my people need me."  
  
Endymion smiled down at Serenity knowing that she did love him. He began to lean down to kiss her when a voice intruded.  
  
"No one will be leaving." Beryl said with a growl. She took out a sword and slashed out at Serenity. Serenity began to scream as she was pushed out of the way and the sword imbedded itself into Motoki's stomach.   
  
"Motoki!" Serenity yelled as she leaped to grab Motoki as he began to fall to the ground.   
  
Endymion lunged forward and grabbed the sword from Beryl and stuck her with the hilt,   
  
rendering her unconscious. Esmeraude ran to attack Endymion with her own sword, but he quickly defended himself and ran her through with the sword he had stolen from Beryl.  
  
"Motoki." Serenity cried to her fallen friend. Endymion quickly joined by her side to look at his most faithful servant and friend.  
  
"It has been a pleasure serving both of you." Motoki said quietly. His eyes closed and his head rolled to the side. Serenity continued to cry as Endymion stood. Voices of soldiers could be heard in the distance. He quickly ran towards Selene, who had been watching everything from the boat.  
  
"I will always take care of her." Endymion said quickly. Selene nodded her head as Endymion swung his sword to cut the rope that held her to the dock. The boat quickly took off with the roaring current. In a matter of no time, Serenity could no longer see her mother. Soon, she thought, she will find our allies and be safe.  
  
"Endymion!" Rei yelled as she approached the docks with her father behind her. She found him with his arms wrapped around Serenity, two dead and one unconscious body.  
  
*~*  
  
"Please Endymion. You need only deny having anything to do with Selene's escape and you will be free." Rei pleaded with Endymion, tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry my princess. I love her and cannot abandon her." Endymion said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be what you wanted of me."  
  
Rei sighed and walked away from Endymion. She heard the cell door close behind her as she made her way to Serenity's cell. A guard opened the door, allowing Rei to see Serenity's crumpled body on the floor. Rei's tears were still flowing as she dropped to her knees next to the girl.  
  
"You were like a sister to me." Rei stated sadly, causing Serenity to look up to her. "No one understood me like you did. Princess, thank you for the strength you gave me."  
  
"My princess, you always had that strength. You will be a great ruler." Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry that I cannot allow you to go unpunished." Rei said quietly. She then stood and left Serenity.  
  
*~*  
  
"You have both been accused of treason and will be given the sentence of death. Beryl's plans have been discovered and her punishment has been taken care of." The king stated in a hoarse, but firm, voice.  
  
"Your highness. I wish to make a request on behalf of the condemned." Rei spoke from her father's side.  
  
"Speak daughter, for the time for punishment is at hand."   
  
"I wish that Endymion and Serenity be allowed to share a tomb." Rei said with confidence.  
  
"You wish to show them mercy in their last hours after they have betrayed our kingdom?" The king asked with shock. "I do not agree."  
  
"Father, your body is weak with poison. You will be dead in a fortnight and I will be queen. This is a command, not a request. I need to be allowed to rule." Rei replied with a power of control in her voice. The king simply nodded his head to acknowledge her desire.  
  
*~*  
  
"Buried alive." Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
"There are worse ways to go." Endymion said, trying to comfort his love.  
  
"At least I have you with me." She said as she felt around to find him in the dark tomb they were sharing.  
  
"My love." Endymion said as he enveloped her into his arms. "They'll be no ties of time and space to bind us.*"  
  
"And no horizon we shall not pursue. We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us and I will put my faith and trust in you.*"  
  
Endymion leaned in and kissed Serenity full on the lips. "I love you, Serenity. I will always find you."  
  
"I love you, Endymion. I will never stop looking for you."  
  
*~*  
  
"From deep within a tomb, a gentle light still shone, showing me my path. As I ascended to the throne, certain in my heart, that ancient wars must cease. The lovers' death gave birth to a reign of peace.*"  
  
Rei looked out of the window of her chambers towards the monument of the dead. She, like her people, believed in new life, rebirth. She new that the two lovers would meet again and live a life of happiness.  
  
She departed from her chambers and headed towards the throne room. She entered and all in the room bowed. Her sights were set on one woman, whom she walked to immediately. Standing in front of the woman, Rei dropped to one knee.  
  
"My dear?" The woman questioned Rei as they both came again to their full height.  
  
"I owe you much respect." Rei said with a slight tone of despair.  
  
"My dear, we cannot control the past. We must look towards the future."  
  
"Queen Selene, thank you." Rei said with a smile.  
  
"Queen Rei, thank you. Our peace was brought on by you." Selene replied with a happy smile.  
  
"No, my Queen, we owe this to them." Rei responded. Selene nodded her head and grabbed Rei in a fierce hug.  
  
*~*  
  
"To your left, you will see the weapons that were part of the war between the Earth and the Moon. Feel free to look around." A tour guide said as he stepped to the side of the exhibit.  
  
A young woman with long blonde hair and clear blue eyes looked at the exhibits in the room. The war of the Earth and the Moon had always fascinated her. She wandered away from the weapons display towards a mannequin with elaborate gowns.  
  
"The Queen Rei, who brought peace to the war." She read to herself from the plaque on the display case.  
  
On the other side of the room, a gentleman with dark hair and dark blue eyes was looking at a model of a ship. "Men often set to sail, leaving their families for months at a time." He read the inscription.  
  
The young woman continued around the display of the woman and came to another large display.  
  
The man walked away from the model of the ship towards a large display in the center of the room.  
  
"This tomb is a replica of the typical burial tomb." The man and woman read in unison.  
  
The woman looked up and her eyes met with the man's eyes. Unable to move from their position, the two people never heard the tour guide and other people leave the room.  
  
"Hello." The man spoke gently, afraid to scare off the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
"Hello." She replied, uncertain of the feeling that was rising from deep in her stomach.  
  
"My name is Mamoru. Mamoru Endymion Chiba. May I have the honor of your name?" He asked as he reached out to take her hand.   
  
Not refusing, she placed her hand into his and took another step forward. "Usagi. Usagi Serenity Tsukino." She said with a shy smile.  
  
Although he would later question why he did it, Mamoru bent down and placed his lips to Usagi's. They parted after a short moment, leaving both breathless and speechless.  
  
"I promised that I would never stop looking for you."  
  
*~*  
  
"And their story and my journey and the lesson they provide, draw their strength and inspiration from a love that never dies.*"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End. 


End file.
